Wings
by MissShaz
Summary: Based after 7:10. Dean and Sam have been hunting and now Leilah appears claiming to know Cas but can any good come from her arrival or only more hurt after Bobby's passing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Cass, please don't go, don't leave!

You don't get it, it won't work. Please.

Don't leave.

Cass."

Those were the last words I spoke to him, well pleaded to him, and he didn't listen. I saw the spark of clarity in his eyes as his plan became set in concrete; I knew that the moment his mind was made up I had lost him. There was nothing I could say to him to bring him back to reality, to make him see his impossible mission would lead nowhere. Then he left, just left me pacing in my own space, completely alone. I knew that I had to speak to Father, ask for his help, but I wasn't sure where he was, God, please help Cass see the errors of his ways and help him. An eternity seemed to pass as I stood praying to God, hoping he would hear my please, then I felt the awful pain hit my stomach and I knew I had to keep my promise. I had to look after the Winchesters.

The night air was cool and felt great on the grime ridden faces of the Winchester brothers. Their last hunt hadn't gone to plan and now their eyes were bloodshot and ash lined their lungs. Some of the cuts would need stitches but they wouldn't head to hospital, they would find a motel and sew themselves up with the first aid kit situated under the passenger seat, the more extensive first aid kit was in the trunk of the car next to the impressive tools of their trade. The Impala, the eldest Winchester's most prized possession, hadn't gone unscathed either. Three jagged, vengeful marks adorned the driver's side, veering dangerously close to the window's edge. The passenger window, now rolled down to allow entrance to the night air, was cracked and chipped – much to the owner's annoyance.

"I'm sorry baby," the eldest brother cooed to his car stroking the steering wheel with a calloused but gentle hand. He had made sure the palms of his hands were clean before taking hold of the leathered wheel.

"It's fine, Bobby will have the supplies and you can fix her right up." The youngest said, trying to calm his agitated older brother. It was then that the realisation hit him of what he had just said. The eldest brother's eyes shot a look to him and guilt and pain washed over him. Bobby had died only a few days ago and the pain was still raw, for both of the brothers. "Sorry," but it wasn't enough, sorry was never enough, not in their world. Losing Bobby was like losing a limb it was something they would never get used to. A moment of silence passed and the youngest, who dealt with his emotions better, mentioned that there was a garage close to their motel.

"I know, bloody Wendigo, I should have burnt him straight away in the first place." Was the reply he got back, bringing the conversation back to the night's events.

"I'm pretty sure it was a she," the youngest said with a slight shrug of his shoulders but, at the look of pure hatred pouring from his brother's face, he turned and looked down at the laptop on his knee. He knew better than to correct his brother on such a matter as it had destroyed the Impala.

"What, can we not have one night of rest?"

"No, not with Dick on the prowl, we need to keep ourselves sharp, focused. We need to follow every lead that's thrown our way."

"Right, so what's our lead tonight?" asked the older brother, wiping the back of his bandaged hand over his forehead, the white material turning a dusty grey.

"Three men and a woman have all committed suicide in a small town just outside the boundaries of Phoenix."

"And?"

"Dean, all happened within the past month after admitting to their partners that they had been having an affair." Dean whistled and glanced over to his brother. There was a hint of a smile on his swollen lips.

"Really? Do you think they all had some sort of pact? Or just took suggestion from the first?"

"I don't think so; supposedly they all claimed to be having an affair with someone no one had heard of."

"So they all had sex with the same person, if their partners find that person they're going to be popular," Dean laughed, he wasn't a stranger to one night affairs with single or married women. His belief was that in their line of work, beggars can't be choosers.

"No, not the same person, one Mr Marc Henderson, the first of the suicide victims, claimed to have had an affair with a barmaid called Ellie Grey, police checked the pub, no known person." The youngest brother looked into Dean's hazel eyes and saw the amusement behind them. "The second, Alice Macintosh had an affair with one," he flicked through the files, "Daniel Harper, none of them exist."

"So, you don't think they just made up the name to protect the other person then?" Dean's brother shook his head and looked down at the laptop again as they fell into a silence. All that could be heard was the rumbling purr of the Impala which seemed to run less smoothly than before, complaining at the state she was in.

"Sam, I have to say I'm sceptical, I think they're just protecting whoever they've been sleeping with and that's that." Dean shrugged, his eyes now set on the road. He was weary, fatigue starting to pull on his body. The lights whizzing by were starting to lull Dean into a false sense of security, his eyes starting to droop. A sudden rush of adrenaline kicked in and he shook his shoulder loose, the muscles screaming in protest.

"Well I think we should head to the motel catch forty winks and track down these Leviathans and not guys who can't keep it in their pants."

"Dean, I've checked dad's journal, I think there's something there." He reached into his rucksack in the backseat and pulled out a tattered leather book, the pages dog-earred and at odds. He flicked through the pages before finding the one which held a similar story.

"April 1993 dad investigated a similar happening, but it was more advanced than ours. Men and women were claiming to be having affairs with people no one had heard of and then committing suicide, around the twenty mark people started to claim they had been having affairs in their dreams, that demons were having intercourse with them whilst they slept. One woman even claimed to be impregnated by one of the demons before she committed suicide." Sam glanced over to gauge his brother's reaction.

"So what was it?" He asked.

"Dad wrote Succubi and Incubi, but there are no drawings or ways to get rid of them. Actually, it seems Dad got out of there pretty sharpish once he found out what was going on."

"Well that's a lot of help." Dean muttered, his fingers clenching and unclenching around the steering wheel as he thought the situation through thoroughly. "I think we should just leave it and go after Dick."

"I don't think you should do that…" That was followed by a screeching of tyres as Dean's foot slammed the breaks. Everyone was thrown forwards before hurtling back into the leather seats. Within a blink of an eye Dean's pistol was in his hand turned to the back seat aimed directly between my eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dean barked, his hazel eyes burning.

"Now, you wouldn't shoot me, you'd get blood all over the back of your Impala."

"I'll clean it up," he bit out as his eyes narrowed. "Now, who the fuck are you and how did you get in my car?" Even though he was tired he didn't faulted in his reaction time.

"Is he always like this?" I asked Sam, crossing one of my legs over the other as I leant back. Sam glanced over at Dean with a slight amount of fear in his eyes, not so much fear as anxiety. There was no reply so I simply shrugged. "Fine, my name is Leilah and I appeared."

"What do you mean you just appeared?"

"You know, not here one second, here the next." I smiled and looked at him expectantly, wondering if he could put two and two together. The fact that his facial expressions didn't alter told me he hadn't worked it out. "Jeeze, and I thought Cass was a bit slow." That got their attention.

Dean whipped his head to the side slightly in shock to see if Sam had heard it too and Sam's jaw dropped. That was enough confirmation for Dean, he had heard correctly.

"Wait, did you just say Cass, as in Castiel?" Sam stuttered in disbelief.

"Yep." I couldn't understand their shock, they knew Cass as well as me, well maybe not quite as well as I knew him.

"How'd you know Cass? Is he alive? Where is he?" I looked down slightly.

"I don't know, the last time I saw him he was in search of Purgatory, so I don't know. I can't find him though." I glanced at my hands, twirling my thumbs over each other. "Are you going to move that gun, not that it'll do much damage if you accidently pull the trigger, or purposely pull it," I glanced up at Dean, "but it makes me feel uncomfortable I quite like this vessel." I smiled and Dean gave an apologetic smile before stashing the pistol beneath his seat.

"Let me guess, angel buddy of his?" I nodded in Dean's direction. I saw his shoulder's relax, he didn't need to leap for the pistol at any moment, it wouldn't do him any good.

"So, Leilah, what are you doing here?" Sam asked whilst his eyes watched his brother.

"I came to look after you."

"From what?"

"The world, Cass made me promise before he left." I said honestly.

"What? Well what took you so long?" Dean barked. I felt his anger, it tainted the atmosphere and the Impala seemed to become suffocating. I felt the sudden need to curl back in my seat and this unusual feeling washed over me, maybe it was guilt, or maybe something else. I'm sure Cass said I would feel guilt the first time I met them.

"I take it Cass never told you in Heaven we don't have a thing called time. A second up there could class as a whole day down here. Also, I was in a deep prayer waiting for the right time and I felt now was right."

"So not when we needed you the most? When Bobby was dying, when he was shot, when we saw those Leviathans killing other people, not even when Cass was being torn apart from the inside by those Leviathans!" Dean shouted, his arm pointing accusingly. I wanted to cry out but stopped myself, but I couldn't hide the wince at Cass' name. Yep, definitely quilt. I did not like this feeling of guilt.

"Dean" Sam warned him.

"Well it's true!" He shouted.

"Dean, trust me, if I had known to come I would have. I just know what,…what Cass told me and he told me I'd feel it, when the time was right." I looked up at Dean and made contact, my deep blue eyes searing deep into his hazel ones.

"Fine," Dean said before cursing and turning around to grip the steering wheel again. "We'll go to the motel and then head to Phoenix in the morning."

"No, we can't do that." I said matter-of-factly.

"And why not?" Dean said through gritted teeth.

"Because, the Leviathan's have set a trap, trust me you won't get out alive."

"And how do you know that."

"I was there earlier this afternoon. But, I didn't have a form so they didn't see me. There's about twenty-five all waiting for you, you can't take them all on in this state." I could see the muscles in Dean's shoulders tense up under his leather jacket.

"Dean, we can't go, she's right. Let's head to Phoenix, do this hunt and then go hunt the Leviathans." Sam placed his hand on his brother's forearm, a simple gesture which I had never seen before but it caused Dean to relax and nod his head.

"Fine, but first we find another motel in the next hour."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The motel we were in wasn't expensive, it wasn't classy and it definitely didn't boast safety, but it did offer a hot shower and comfortable beds. To Sam and Dean, hot water and a bed for the night was all they needed from a Motel. They were lucky if they found one that was comfortable, but then again the Impala was better than some of the places they stayed.

I was sat on the edge of one of the sunflower print beds, looking at the green and yellow striped wallpaper as Sam reeled through the information he'd gathered from the internet on the Succubus which we believed was terrorising this tiny town.

"…third victim is Sarah Vain, according to the internet, she hung herself in the local woodlands with…

"What is internet?" I asked curiously. Sam stopped mid-sentence and stared at me for a moment as he processed the question.

"Well, it's a global system which connects all the computers and provides information to all who want to access it," Sam said scratching his head uncomfortably.

"So, if we wanted to collect information on whether Cass is alive or not we would search it on the internet?" I asked hopefully.

"No. No, it doesn't work like that." He sat down beside me, the paper in his hands traded for the laptop which he rested on his knees. "Look, say you wanted to find out what language is spoken in Finland you would type it into the search bar." He tapped a few of the worn down buttons without looking at them.

"Why would I search that? I know they speak Finnish and Swedish." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well you might not know it and want to know, then the internet brings up answers." He looked at me, although he was now sat down he still towered over my vessel's form.

"Look, Leilah, Dean and I saw Cass when the Leviathans overtook him. They told Dean Cass was gone, that he was no longer inside that vessel. We both saw him disappear in the water, there's such a small chance he's alive."

"I know, I keep praying my father has saved him a space in Heaven, maybe he'll listen to my prayers this once." Sam turned his head away but I knew he was doubtful even without seeing the look on his face. I sighed and shook my head, I didn't doubt my Father except when it came to Cass, he had caused so much havoc over the past few months both on Earth and in Heaven that I couldn't help but believe my Father had given up on him. Just like he had given up on me so many years ago.

"Shower's free." Dean said stepping into the room, a billow of steam erupting around him as he exited the bathroom.

Dean's hair was a tousled mess, the towel had obviously been rubbed through it quickly as water droplets still fell down his forehead and on his neck. There were cuts along his chest which were healing, signs of past fights. The towel was now positioned around his hips hiding his lower body from sight, which I had learnt was a necessary social etiquette. Ever since the first humans left the Garden of Eden man had hidden their sexual organs from the other, it was seen as wrong on Earth. It was also wrong to speak about sexual organs and actions in front of others. Cass had told me of something called Porn where someone called the Mailman was slapping the woman's backside although she had not been bad. I was thoroughly confused but Cass had told me, again, it was something not to be spoken about so I knew I could not ask why Porn was so confusing.

"How good are you with a needle?" Dean asked as Sam rushed into the bathroom to wash the ash and blood from his body.

"I am very skilled when it comes to sewing, why?" I answered standing up. My vessel wore uncomfortable clothes, a tight pair of green trousers and an oversized, itchy, jumper. I knew they were unusual for the looks I got were that of startled embarrassment, for them and for me.

"Well I need you to sew me up," he said biting the end of a piece of thread. He sat on the edge of his bed and I saw the extent of what I would be sewing up. A gash almost a foot long ran down his back, starting where his neck joined his shoulder and down to the ribs on the other side. Luckily, it wasn't too deep but it still bled painting his delicate skin red.

"Give me it here," I said motioning to the needle and thread which he was having trouble threading through the eye. He looked at me for a moment dubiously, before handing it to me. I quickly threaded the needle and watched him as he lit a candle for me to head the needle on.

"What happened?" I asked moving to kneel beside the table, heating the needle so it cuts through the skin easier. He laid on his front and held the pillow to his chest so his wound was in the light.

"Well we were on a case in Michigan when we got a call from a friend who was having trouble with a Wendigo and didn't know how to kill it off. He'd heard we'd dealt with one a few years back in Black Water Ridge and so he asked if we could take over the case because he wanted to get back home. His woman was pregnant you see and so Sam being Sam said yes straight away. So, we get there and we think we're working with one Wendigo but we're not, there's three and so we kill off the first two. Then mummy Wendigo goes all PMS on us and gets hold of a knife and goes Sweeny Todd but luckily she only got my back. We torched the bitch to hell…Oh Shit!" I threw the alcohol over his back to so thoroughly clean out the wound as he was speaking.

"Sorry," I said and he nodded. I began to thread the needle through his skin which was numb due to the alcohol; it was tough but not hard to do.

"Thing is, she flung herself about and the old wooden shack she called a home set alight, we were upstairs and it was a nightmare to try and get out."

It took me a few moments but his back was soon closed up and cleaned. I wound him up in bandages and gauze and checked his other wounds making sure that they weren't going to get infected.

"So, what's your story, how come you know how to sew and look after us humans?" He asked looked down at me as I checked an old wound across his stomach. "Thank you, by the way."

"It's okay. Erm, well, I was a nurse. Well my vessel was, we gain all their memories when we take them as a vessel," I explained, "she worked at a hospital in England; she's now a primary teacher. But I myself was a nurse of sorts, the angel kind. During the war I helped look after the wounded, not that there were many but when there was someone missing a limb I helped look after them. Especially the first time Lucifer fell, there was much to do." I said honestly. I watched him walk around the bed and pull out a set of clothes from his rucksack.

"Do you mind facing the other way for a moment whilst I dress?" He asked me as I looked at him expectantly.

"Ah, of course, forgive me I keep forgetting human traditions." I quickly turned and preoccupied my eyes on the flaking paint which was evacuating the door frame leading to the bathroom.

"Did she know you were going to take her body then or did you just jump right in there?" Dean asked with a slight bite to his words.

"She knew."

"Well I wouldn't and haven't said yes to being a vessel why would she?"

"Because, she was about to die," I answered picking at the paint.

"Oh, what was wrong with her?"

"Brain tumour, it was eating away at her cerebral cortex. She was about to kill herself before I spoke to her and she agreed when I told her she had a place in Heaven, all vessels do." Dean walked in front of me and looked down at me, offering his hand to help me up. I stood and looked up at him; if I looked straight ahead my eyes were in line with his collar bones.

"Can you answer me honestly, is Bobby up in heaven?" Dean's hazel eyes were grave and serious.

"I don't know but I can find out for you, I promise." I said looking dead into his eyes.

"Okay." He said dropping my hands.

"I will be back as soon as possible, don't go anywhere before I return."

"I promise."

Heaven was like a maze which constantly changes, if you turn your back for one second everything changes and adapts to be the person's own slice of heaven. Usually, they are made up of memories and dreams but always stay personal to the owner. Some stay the same from the moment they arrive and some fluctuate every moment. Some move and join to other people, family, friends and strangers. They open the door and connect the two. I had heard Heaven had influenced beliefs on Earth, people believed the doorway was a portal for spirits to pass through. Slightly true, it was easier to pass through doorways but not the only way.

Travelling through the many people's heavens invisible took weeks, although I was invisible angels could sense me and sometimes they would stop me for a conversation about what I was doing, how Cass was or to give me updates on the civil war we were living with.

Three weeks had passed and I didn't think I'd find him, thought maybe he would be in Hell or worse, stuck roaming the Earth. That was when I found him. Robert Singer was sat on the edge of heaven, he was connected to a large amount of people. His heaven was his home, through the window there were used cars, bits of cars and shells and frames of cars. I watched him for a while, learning this man who Dean and Sam cared for so much, I found him to be a man with a big heart who had been hurt deeply but had recently found new strength.

His heaven was a simple house, he was just Joe Mechanic, he fixed cars and came home to his loving wife. He wasn't a hunter, he didn't fear for his life, didn't fear for his wife's or his friends. He was connected to so many people I hadn't thought it was possible to be connected to so many. His wife no longer had her own heaven for hers was the same as Bobby's. It was obvious from the way he looked at her he had missed her and was sorry for the life he had or hadn't given her. But, it was clear in her eyes that she had forgiven him long ago. Then there was Rufus, the man he had known the longest, John and Mary were through the kitchen door baby Dean and Sam running around the house. John had shown Mary his memories of their boy's growing and, though she was upset by the life they had been dragged up in, she was proud of the men they had grown into. Their heaven was a mix of both of theirs; they had the house from which Mary had died in but Sam was five and Dean a few years older. It was their Heaven which Bobby visited the most for they were his family. There was Jo and her family in the Roadhouse just through the back door. Every door led somewhere.

Happy that I had enough to report back to Dean I brought myself out of Heaven and into my vessel down to Earth in the motel room. It was very dark, I must had been gone a few hours or so.

I tiptoed slowly over to Dean who was laid out on his bed, his topless body exposing almost healed wounds, though they were still weeping slightly. Oh dear, I had been longer than a few hours. I knelt down by Dean's bed and ran my finger over his fully healed wound on his stomach. Suddenly my wrist was caught in his hand bending it at a painful angle, the muzzle of a gun pointed at my head. I let out a yelp of surprise and pain as I heard something crack. The light snapped on and Sam sat up, topless like Dean, with a silver knife in his hand.

"Shit, Leilah!" Dean cursed and let go of my wrist lowering the gun. I pulled my hand to my chest protectively and looked at him with wide eyes. I had never experienced pain before and I didn't like it.

Sam rushed over and asked to look at it. I held out my hand slowly but sharp sensations shot from the tips of my fingers up to my elbow.

"Don't cry," Dean hissed guiltily, I couldn't see properly, Dean was a blur of colours and shapes and warm, wet things were spilling down my cheeks.

"What, what's this?" I asked reaching my free, good hand up to my cheek. I wiped my eyes. Dean looked at me incredulously.

"They're tears." When I didn't look at him in relief or give any signal that I understood what her had said, he sighed and raised his hand to wipe away my "tears". "Tears, they're water which fall from your eyes when you're upset or in pain, sometimes when you're happy."

"I think I'm in pain." I said and he laughed nervously, the guilt clear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but you should know better than to sneak up on a Hunter, especially when they're asleep."

"How should I know, this is my first time to Earth since Jesus was born?" Sam's eyes popped.

"Jesus?"

"Yes, we all came and gave him our blessings, I was only on Earth for a few hours. I was the one who found that the King was going to kill him." Sam was looking between Dean and I as if making sure I was actually here.

"So Jesus was really God's son? Oh, your wrist isn't broken I think you tore a tendon though so I'm going to bandage it up." I nodded, not knowing what he had just said.

My wrist was soon bandaged up and I sat, cross legged, talking to Dean and Sam about Bobby, and John and Mary. They listened intently. I imagined this was what I was like when Cass spoke to me about Earth, mouth open ever so slightly or a look of concentration on my face as I tried to imagine the world I had never seen before. But, I knew Sam and Dean could remember Bobby's house, remember his puffy red cheeks from under his beard and moustache, his laugh and his bright eyes; the eyes of a father who had adopted two sons to take under his wings. They would remember the baseball games and football practice. Sam would remember the time Bobby stood up to John for him, telling him that if Sam wanted to have a normal life he should let him go and wish him luck. John hadn't spoken to Bobby for 5 months after that. Dean would remember the times Bobby had helped him fix up the Impala and that heart-breaking moment when Sam had thrown himself into the pit when Bobby embraced him and let him cry till there was nothing left. They would remember each time they phoned him for advice, looked up to him, leaned on him for support and gave him their hearts. They would recall the man who had given them everything he had when he had nothing. They would remember their second father.

Sam had fallen asleep as we sat and listened to the rain pound against the window outside. There was a storm brewing and I knew we had to go find the succubus. Sam and Dean had gone around finding information as FBI agents, explaining that they were investigating the deaths as they believed they may have a witness but needed to check on details. But, I had found out information of my own whilst in heaven. I explained to Dean that we had an advantage; the Succubus would appear to us all differently. Though she was not attracted females she would warn off her competition by marking her territory, it's well known female's feel less confident if there is a woman more attractive (in their eyes) in the room. The Succubus simply appeared to the female as her biggest competition. So, all we had to do was look at every female and say what we saw, if we saw the same then she was human, saw different then we have our Succubus. And tomorrow we would go hunt her.

But now Dean and I sat staring at the walls behind the other's head wrapped up in our own thoughts.

"Thank you," Dean suddenly said.

"For what?" I asked curiously bringing my eyes to his. The street light outside shone down on his face and I could see the worry in each angle of his jaw and the stress etched behind his eyes, the pain of each scar on his neck and chest. There was a beautiful tattoo of protection on his pectoral and I smiled softly.

"For finding out about Bobby for me." I smiled and he returned the smile, his hand brushing my leg slightly in gratification before crossing his arms again. It was then that I saw the calm in each curve of his face, the mixture of alluring greens and browns of his eyes, the rugged handsome features and pride of each scar and I couldn't help but feel confused.

"You're welcome. I'll be back in a moment." And I disappeared.

I returned moments later, literally no more than three minutes had passed, and in my hands were a selection of bags.

"I went shopping." I said with a smile. Dean's jaw actually dropped. I wore a simple pair of jeans which were tight on my thighs and fared from the knee down, the top was a simple blue tee over that was a black leather jacket and I had a pair of black heeled boots on.

"I need to be more me," I said honestly. I flicked my head and my hair caught the lamp light shining purple. "My natural hair," I laughed.

"You look better than what you did." He admitted. I threw the bags down in the empty closet, Dean's clothes was in his rucksack, the same with Sam. I pulled out some clothes to sleep in and knew I had enough clothes and accessories to see me through a few months or so. I didn't know how long I would be on Earth. I would be there until my vessel died or Sam and Dean did. What would I do then, I would have no one to care for, no friends, no family. I pushed that thought far from my mind and turned around to face Dean. Sam was fast asleep, small snores emanating from his mouth, his hands twitching slightly in his dreams.

"I need to change." I said to him as he looked at me. When he didn't turn I raised my eyebrow. "Is it not the human custom to look away when the member of the opposite sex, or same sex at that, has to change clothes?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, sorry Leilah." He turned and lay facing the window watching the rain beat the glass with all its fury. I stripped from my clothes and threw on a large shirt and shorts, Danny, the girl who was my vessel had given me her money and possessions. Her family believed her to have moved to Australia to have intensive treatment and not to expect her to be back for some while. When I had finished with this vessel I would call and say that I was a manager of the facility and their mother, sister, relative had died.

"May I sleep in this bed?" I asked quietly.

"Of course." Dean said smiling as he turned over to face me, now that I was dressed. The motel owners had been very specific about mixed sex in a room, Dean had put his arm around me and explained we were married and Sam was his brother. When I had opened my mouth to correct him he had turned my face to his and pecked my lips softly then told me to go stand by the car. I did so but heard Dean as he explained to Mrs Harrison that I had a mental disorder and sometimes got confused, that it was hard living with me but love got us through and we were just going to Phoenix for my father's funeral, Sam was there because I could be destructive when thoroughly upset. Mrs Harrison praised them for looking after me, it seemed wrong to lie to her like that, why not just tell her the truth. Dean had told me later that we would have nowhere to sleep if we explained I was an angel and they were hunting a succubus. Anyway, the bedroom was set with one single bed and one double bed, so Dean and I was expected to share. I slid under the covers as Dean lay on top.

"Good night Dean." I said as I closed my eyes, feeling thoroughly shattered.

"Good night Leilah." Dean whispered. I think that night we had connected, became friends because I had found something which was dear to him, something which could now put his mind to rest. For the first time in my existence, I fell asleep, the unusually tugging sensation dragging me into darkness.


End file.
